Dragon smile
by blaze-dragon
Summary: to those that read it before, mayuu's got a few surprises in store for the z fighters especially gohan.
1. The Past

I don't own any of these characters but keep your hands off my story  
  
Chapter one; The Past  
  
(100 years previous to Goku's arrival on earth)  
  
Namek was a weird planet it help so much potential for life yet here on this world the plants are dieing. From space it seemed so green but here now on the surface, it felt so empty and dry but it impressed the figure watching silently over the village just how fiercely the Namekians were trying to save what they could. Unknown to them the dark figure was now moving between the houses obscured by a viscous sandstorm which buried dirt like graves in the eyes of these people. Silently he entered the home of the elder took the Dragonball and left, unaware the Namekians continued their work. Now the man carried all six balls, each one the weight of a small cow and half the size. He had been collecting these for a week now (and by collecting I mean stealing) it was time for the last then his wish could be granted!  
  
This being carried the balls across a rocky outcropping where he happened upon two Namek's, noticing him was not an option so he quickly dropped the balls and faded out. He appear straight behind one striking in one with an efficient blow he crumpled to the ground, again the figure disappeared then reappeared behind the second one who turned to see what was wrong with his comrade he didn't even have time to feel the attack let alone stop it as he fell to the ground unconscious. The stranger picked up the balls and resumed his march to the spire where guru lived.  
  
Guru old even then, all though definitely more healthy and skin of a deep green with large pink mussels he looked a lot like a well fed Kami. The being was standing before Guru, graciously asking for the password for the Dragonballs. A young Nail (deeply suspicious of strangers and looking a lot like Dendie.) pleaded for guru not to give it to him since he didn't go through the trails. Guru was silent as Nail rambled on, Nail later realised that guru and the man had been conversing in telepathy and so were completely ignoring him. Guru sat forward a little in his throne and spoke "In exchange for the last Dragonball and the password I ask only one thing... your name!"  
  
The being puzzled over this request, was it a test of honesty? Or was he just curious? He stared at guru for a long minute his long blue coat and bandana flicked in the draught from the door and shadows danced on his face. "Great Guru, I shall not lie to you as when we were in discussion in my mind you probed deeply at my consciousness, my new name is..... Mayuu however my original was Chris" Guru conferred the password to him but as Mayuu turned to leave he asked "Tell me why it is so important it that this child be different than the one in your memories?" Mayuu thought awhile then answered respectfully "2 reasons, 1 this universe is different from the one in my head and because a greater evil is coming here," "And the other?" Guru questioned "2...I'm lonely" and with that reply Mayuu left Guru's home and headed east to add his new ball to his collection.  
  
Mayuu took the balls to a nearby isle where no one would see the dragon (which was difficult enough without having to think about passers-by.) He called the password and summoned up Parounga. The sky darken from green, to blue, to black and lightning spilled down from the clouds as the dragon poured into the cloud twisting and writhing across Mayuu's vision. Parounga now hung in the air before Mayuu as he watched eyes fixed on him. "Name your three wishes mortal" Mayuu mumbled something the dragon didn't understand, and then twisted one of his earrings that instantly translated his voice to namekian. "My first wish Parounga is that the boy Gohan son of Goku and Chichi, who is yet to be born, is to become immortal!" "The power of this one wish is not enough for me to cross the barriers of time" Parounga announce a little curiously. "Then take the power of two as I only intend to make two wishes anyway." Mayuu said in a matter of fact way "This is most strange! Most people use all three wishes and cast immortality on themselves," Parounga announced puzzled "why do you wish it so?" "I myself am almost immortal so to wish for it would be pointless, however I can not spend all my life alone, and this boy has the potential to be even stronger than I" Parounga mulled this over then said deeply "It shall be done." his eyes pulsed bright red "I also wish that he will not grow older after hi 18th birthday." "Your wishes have been granted!" Parounga announced his eyes glowing again and the Dragonballs shone bright and were scattered across the planet. Mayuu walked a few steps his hands in his pockets, smiling and vanished in a flash of light. 


	2. Differances

Disclaimer: these are not my characters except Mayuu  
  
Chapter 2; Differences  
  
Events in this reality unfolded just like in the TV series until after Goku defeated Freiza. Then Mayuu interfered again.  
  
Mayuu appear before Chichi when she was alone in her kitchen. He noticed as he arrived how she was so sad that she was crying her heart out at the table, which was usually spotless but now was sprayed with tears. When she noticed him she screamed and began to go on the war path (usual Chichi.). "Chichi listen to me please I'm not going to hurt you" Mayuu calmly shouted above her din which made her take it down a knot but then she was still very loud. "Who? ...Who? ... Who are you?" Chichi stammered starting to calm down. "Chichi I can't tell you that, at least not yet," Mayuu spoke plainly "but what I have to says important." But Chichi was away again ranting and raving. Mayuu was starting to regret choosing Chichi to tell this to, he was getting a head-ache.  
  
However he had a way to pacify her, (something a lot of z fighters probably envied), he passed his hand in front of her face and her mouth kept moving but no sound came out. At which point she started going completely mad and he was glad he couldn't hear her as he was sure she had some choice words on his tactics. "Listen you'll get your voice back, don't worry I just have something very important to say and in need you to be quiet. Or don't you care about Goku and Gohan's future?" Mayuu watched as she mouthed Of course I do!  
  
"Well then listen, when Gohan gets back give him this," Mayuu held out a small silver chain with a Shenron-like dragon pendant and in the mouth was a screen with the number 1 on it, Chichi took it "this is a personal gravity enhancer it can go from 1 to 100 times normal gravity, get him to wear it until he can hold himself in 100 times with no strain on his body." She took this in with a nod.  
  
"Next there will be a virus which affects the heart and since there is no cure in this reality, its lethal, this will strike Goku" at which Chichi started to cry again and run about the room throwing thing around her mouth was moving like a fish's. "Listen" No change in her. "Listen to me" still she ran around paying him no heed. "Will you LISTEN!" Roared Mayuu losing his patience, at the same time thunder stuck outside. Chichi stared at him shocked. "There maybe no cure in this reality however..." at which he notice her about to go hysterical again "I'm not from this reality so I will give you the cure" he said in a rush as he held out a large vial from his coat pocket, "it's not an immediate thing it will take time and rest but..." She took the vial which she held reverently she then looked at Mayuu properly for the first time and Mayuu felt uncomfortable under the stare. He was sitting at the table in a long dark blue coat, he had on a black t-shirt and baggy navy trousers with shoes like that weirdo Piccalo's. His hair was jet black hidden under a navy bandana which has a picture of Shenron on it, with blue eyes which had a light ring near the pupil and a black ring at the iris.  
  
"Next and most importantly at this time and place two evil androids will emerge to cause massive destruction, this will happen three years after Goku's return to Earth," at her puzzled look he added "Yes he survived the destruction of Namek but will just take him a while to get home. (Why do you think I gave you the antivirus?) These androids can't be sensed and they steal Ki energy. I've already said more than I planned, its time for me to go." "Wait, why are you doing this? And who are you?" Chichi asked happy to have her voice back. "I'm doing this because I don't want Gohan to die, which he would have if this hadn't happened. As for my name you'll find out soon enough" Mayuu then teleported away, leaving Chichi alone to think about what he said.  
  
(In case you're wondering which you probably are. In this reality trunks never came back form the future so Goku died. Gohan and Vegeta managed to take care of 20 and 19 but almost died at the hands of 18 and 17. However they thought it be fun to kill their families first and left them in the dirt. Things got from bad to worse when cell appeared on the scene earlier than normal and absorbed 17 and 18; he even discovered 16 and absorbed him too. This made his sent his perfect form into overload so had to get rid of it by fighting Gohan and Vageita. They where no match for him and he easily destroyed the Earth.)  
  
Mayuu then appeared before Piccalo. "Who are you? What do you want?" said Piccalo going into a fighting stance. "I'm sorry to sneak up like that but I need your help Piccalo, I need you to make Gohan wear the pendant I gave his mom" Mayuu allowed this to sink in. "Why what is it?" he barked "It's a gravity inducer, it's to help him train and he must wear it at all times" Mayuu said cheerfully grateful Piccalo didn't just attack and he has to show his strength. "Why do you want him to train?" Piccalo asked "Ask Chichi" and with that comment Mayuu vanished. 


	3. Meetings

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters (except Mayuu)  
  
Your probably getting really anxious to know who Mayuu is but don't worry you'll find out in the next chapter in the mean time...  
  
Chapter 3; Meetings & Greetings  
  
Piccalo arrived at Goku's house in the early morning of the day after Mayuu's visit, in this mountain region the small series of dome building seem out of place but this was the only true home Gohan knew, it was a place where he could just be a regular kid and Piccalo was thankful for it. Piccalo hated to intrude the peace that Gohan had here but for some reason that guy wanted Gohan to train, he was determined to know why? As he landed by the door he could smell the wafting of cooking. He knocked the door "tap, tap, tap." The sound was barely heard over the frantic movement going on inside. "Gohan get that for me please" said Chichi as she finished grilling the fish. "Mr Piccalo" Gohan said excitably as he opened the door. "Hey kid" Piccalo greeted as he fumbled Gohan's hair, "is it ok for me to come in?" he asked looking questioningly at Chichi. "Yeah sure" said Gohan naturally and practically bounced out the way to let Piccalo enter.  
  
"Would you like some breakfast" Chichi asked warily. "No... thanks. I just came because I got a visit off of a..."said Piccalo. "Strange young man" Chichi and Piccalo finished at the same time. Gohan looked bewildered. "He wanted me to make sure Gohan got his gift" explained Piccalo. "What gift?" Gohan asked, looking between his mother and his trainer, Chichi looked a bit angry and Gohan also added "what guy?" So Chichi told them both all about the appearance of the boy how he took her voice (at which Piccalo bust out laughing then stopped at the nasty look he got of Chichi which suggested if he tried it, she'd shove his head through the wall) then she told them about the warning of Goku's illness and the cure. This made the matter more serious, also Piccalo had learned something important about the mysterious being, he did not come from this reality, so then where did he come from? To which a voice in the back of his head replied "a different one." Lastly Chichi then told them about the androids and gave Piccalo both the parchment and the pendant. Piccalo memorised the parchment and handed it back to her. Next he began to play around with the buttons on the pendant. He managed to turn the numbers to 2 and placed it on with no effect. Nothing... Nada... "Maybe it's a fake" Piccalo said pulling it off. At once Gohan pulled it on and instantly fell to the ground. Chichi thought he'd tripped but the Namek knew better. With a push Gohan rose unsteadily sweat pouring from him in the effort, Piccalo was impressed. "Guess it's not a fake" Piccalo said (as a sweat drop fell and Gohan nearly fell over again). Gohan felt heavy he could barely move eventually he managed to stammer out "Piccalo... can... I... please... take... this... of... now." Piccalo smirked and thundered "what's the matter too tough for you! I don't know if you were listening to your mom but you are going to listen to me! Those androids are going to be here in a few years and their going to be strong or he would not have given us this info! So you are going to wear that every day! All the time! Until you have no strain. Then we'll take in up a notch" "But Piccalo I wanted to go see Dendie and the other Namek's but I don't think I can fly" begged Gohan "Then you'd better get training. Think about it Gohan like this you can train even when you mother makes you study. You'll be training as hard as your dad was on the way to Namek and all you have to do is picking up a book" Gohan took pride in Piccalo's words and went outside to practice. Piccalo follows him out to watch over him whispering "thanks to that kid, we may have a fighting chance" Piccalo didn't realise that by interfering Mayuu had changed the time line, even more than Mayuu knew.  
  
A week later Piccalo and Gohan arrived at capsule corp. and by the time they arrived Gohan was pooped. Fortunately the first person they met was Dendie who restored Gohan from exhaustion with a dull green glow. Piccalo found Bulma and told her about the training device and she wanted to open it up a see who it worked but to her great sadness and curiosity there was no access panel in sight. "You say it didn't work for you" Bulma puzzled. "Nope. I don't see how it's possible" Piccalo answered. "It could be it's attuned to his D.N.A or that somehow the metal is conscious of who wears it" Bulma continued to explain different possibilities. "Is Vegeta here because we've got trouble?" "No he took the space ship and went off in search of Goku" she replied She and Piccalo however watched the strange device take it toll on Gohan as he tried in vain to catch Dendie in a game of tag.  
  
Mayuu looked around at his shimmering home in the sky; he waved at the figure in the next room and teleported away. He arrived on King Kye's planet, with a gust of wind that knocked the Kye over. "Here let me help you" Mayuu said to the floundering Kye stretching out his hand. King Kye took it and pulled himself up; he coughed and said "usually the winds are being knocked out by me, not me being knocked out by the wind" at which point he starts hysterically laughing. It was a while before he remembered the stranger smiling in front of him. (Finally one with a sense of humour thought the Kye). "King Kye I need your help to..." Mayuu began "To train you, yes, ok" king Kye interrupted "Bubbles!" he bellowed across the planet. "But king Kye..." Mayuu attempted "Later well talk after your training," King Kye said cheerfully "By the way where are you from?" Bubbles came running across to get ready to run. "Earth but..." Mayuu tried "Okay first test catch Bubbles, go!" At which he added "my, my, another from earth I hope I not showing favouritism" He notice Mayuu still standing with his mouth open "well go" he shouted. Bubbles had such a lead he didn't think the new comer could catch up, and was about to start again, when Mayuu turned to see bubbles racing to the left. Gregory appeared at king Kye side to watch them. Mayuu disappeared and reappeared to bubbles right, at which time Bubbles turned left and was caught by Mayuu who lifted him by the tail. (P.S. the one to the right had been an afterimage created to make bubbles turn) "Whaaaat" yelled king Kye his mouth wide open. Gregory fainted on the Kye's head. Noticing this Mayuu shouted "King Kye I think you'd better shut your mouth, you might end up swallowing some bugs" at which the Kye burst out laughing again.  
  
"Now you've to hit Gregory with this..." and a mallet the size of the kings house appeared in front of Mayuu "but Kye..." "Later, ready Gregory" commanded the Kye. "Isn't that a little big?" Gregory whined "Go!" he yelled. Gregory flew high in the air the turned into the glowing ball and flew straight at Mayuu. Mayuu picked up the mallet with ease swung it forward so it connected with Gregory who soared straight out of the planet and connected with the end of snake way causing crack which spread the length of the way, causing a small piece to fall into the underworld landing on the guard's heads. Gregory was staggering around on snake way his eyes whirls which spun around. "Oh! Forget it this is to much hassle to deliver a message, besides Vegeta will tell them any way!" Mayuu announced and disappeared. King Kye was left open mouthed at the chaos and began to wonder what the message was when he said "you know with the amount of damage these earthlings Goku, Tien, Piccalo, Yamcha, Chow-sue, and now this guy have done to my planet, I should of become builder instead of a King" At which he burst out laughing again.  
  
(Just so you know the fight with garlic junior still happed the same way just that Gohan did it at 5 times earth's normal gravity.)  
  
Vegeta did arrive back on Earth in time to tell the Z fighters about Freiza's arrival, and called them to the place just like in the series. The z fighters surrounded the rocky area just as Freiza's ship landed. As men streamed out to make a path all eyes were on the ramp nobody notices the appearance of a new figure on a nearby rock. Down the ramp came Mecha- Frieza and King Cold chatting away to them selves. "I still don't understand why you don't just blow it up in space" said King Cold "Really father now where the fun in that, I want that saya-jin monkey to watch his family and friends suffering at my hands, and begging for mercy, hahahahaha" Freiza replied tauntingly "I'm afraid you need an appointment to meet with the earthlings, perhaps I can help?" said the shadowed figure as he got off the rock. "Look guys! That's him!" Piccalo whispered to the others "Who are you? Their secretary" Freiza laughed The young man seemed perfectly calm considering he was surrounded as he stepped into the sun. "Didn't see that before" Piccalo said. "What?" Gohan asked. "He's got a picture of Shenron on his back" Piccalo answered. Mayuu pulled off his coat and bandana, folded them neatly and put then on the rock he'd sat on. "I didn't realise how well built he was with that coat on" Krillin said. "Maybe that's the point, it's to hide his true strength" said Gohan. Frieza's men and King Cold each checked his power level with their scouters they started laughing. "And what so funny" Freiza asked coolly at which they all stopped. "My son his power levels only 1" at which he burst out laughing again. "Hey guys maybe we should help I mean maybe he doesn't know how strong Freiza is" Krillin thought aloud. "No. Lets wait and see what he does, it'll be a good test of trust" Vegeta said slyly "I agree he's just too confident, and seems to know a lot more about the future than we do, I don't think he'd just turn up if he was just going to be destroyed!" said Piccalo harshly "I am Mayuu and I will give one chance to turn around and go home" said the figure calmly. "So that's his name Mayuu" Tien said "And if we don't" King Cold said "I will destroy you" Mayuu said coldly. "Hahahaha" the bad guys started to laugh again "Ow! I think he's trying to make me laugh myself to death." Freiza could barely say because was laughing so hard.  
  
Still laughing he ordered the attack. 


	4. The Return

Disclaimer- I don't own these characters but please don't take my story. (Someone informed me that I was spelling the names wrong however I started with these I'll finish with these. Thanks for the support though, and just a taster about the secret that should be revealed in the next chapter. Every universe is born with these 2 warriors.)  
  
Chapter 4 the return Now where did I leave off, oh yeah! Mayu stood surrounded by the crew of Frieza's ship as Frieza gave the order to attack.  
  
Mayu felt the rush of air as one started firing his hand laser, Mayu stood still and as the smoke cleared the guy was shocked to see him untouched. Mayu saw the others start blasting he could feel the heat on his body as they blasted all over the place causing a huge ash cloud to rise into the air. "Well I think he's done for" laughed Vegeta "Pity and I thought there would be a better show." "I think you'll get it Vegeta, look." said Gohaun as he stared at the figure emerging from the dust, he looked unharmed as he flicked a few stones and dirt off his shoulder, and he looked bored? Mayu raced forward impossibly fast and stuck his fist into the stomach of the first crewman. The guy went down and stayed down, gasping for air before he blacked out. Mayu soon took the rest down in similar single hits he piled them on top of one another. His hand pulse then on the end of his finger a ball of pure white light, the size of a large pea had appeared. He threw this casually over his shoulder his eyes staring darkly at Frieza. The explosion was enough to send all the z fighters flying backwards and take all the crew to the next dimension. King cold said calmly with only a trace of irritability "obviously our scouters must be improved, power level one, sure." "Father really you should try to listen to me. I told you these earthlings found a way to hide their power levels" Frieza replied not breaking his staring competition with Mayu. "I'll be fair since I completely out match you, you can have two free hits then if I'm still around I'll destroy you" Mayu spoke with confidence. Frieza was infuriated, he powered up and cast one of his death beams which truck Mayu straight in the face tilting his head back, Frieza thought it was over; Mayu laughed and slowly brought his head forward unscathed. Even angrier now Frieza power up really high, causing the ground to shake beneath the z fighters feet and rocks lift into the air. "You will, regret ever, hearing the name, Frieza!" He roared. "I'm already regretting the embarrassment at fighting such a weak opponent" Mayu countered. Next thing Frieza launched his knee into Mayu's face making him fly backwards into a mountain range. "Is this guy nut's?" Vegeta yelled violently "Inviting Frieza to have a free hit is like giving a fat person a cake. It's suicide." Yamcha agreed. "Maybe he's ok" Krilin said passively. "Don't be a fool, after that hit he'll be in another dimension, blast it" Vegeta bellowed loudly "No! Vegeta wait Krilin's right, don't you feel it Vegeta" Piccalo said calmly. As Vegeta was about to comment a power signal blew passed, and every one turned to look at the range, "his power isn't dropping its rising; in fact I think it's greater than Goku's was on Namek!" Frieza had been panting after his excursion, king Cold said "A bit excessive, he was a weakling even your brother would've been able to beat him." Frieza laughed and said "I guess I did over do it a bit, oh well, I guess he got under my skin and I really should learn to control my temper." The sky was quickly turning dark as clouds grew over head, lightning flashed down and under the mountain Mayu landed in, a light burned.  
  
The whole mountain rose into the air and under it was a super Saya-jin Mayu. The mountain shattered into rocks each one circling Mayu suddenly lightning struck each rock smashing them to dust. Mayu was concealed in the clouds of dust and ash, which was dark even against the storm-clouds, they were gradually dissipating. Frieza who hadn't yet seen Mayu in S.S. form sent three large energy balls into the cloud causing a massive explosion that knocked everyone from their feet. "Did he just go super saya-jin?" Vegeta screamed "Yeah!" Gohaun shouted. "Look Frieza missed, he's over there." Tien said unbelieving. Tien was right Mayu was beside but slightly behind Frieza and to Frieza's great surprise said "nice display. Are you free on the 5th of November?" this made Frieza turn and seeing Mayu as super saya-jin, he mistook Mayu for Goku and he fell on his butt dragging himself back fear in his eyes dragging his metal tail behind him, as the horrifying images and memories of Namek returned to him, Goku's words torturing him. Mayu stared at Frieza with his cold green eyes and Frieza whispered to himself "his eyes.his eyes are exactly the same." Frieza shook with fear then the anger started to flood back, he got up and started to pummel Mayu with energy blasts. The ball started to build up the energy and dust swirled around Mayu Frieza fired a large power ball at the others, which triggered the explosion. It was immense, the crater left over was a least a mile wide and Frieza's ship lost a couple of legs. As the smoke cleared Frieza was gaping for breathe wide eyed as smoke started to clear there in the centre was Mayu, arms protecting his face his gaze still locked intensively on Frieza. King Cold picked himself out of the rubble and stood staring at Mayu "this is no saya-jin, this is a monster" he cried. The z fighter also pulled their way out the ground and rocks they'd been buried in. everyone was now wearing fearful looks (except Vegeta who was trying to work out how, he the prince of saya-jin's could be beaten by puck teenager, to what was his birth right.) Vegeta was fuming but as he watched the fear in Frieza's eyes he could help but enjoy how the kid made Frieza squirm.  
  
"Your time for making the universe cower in your shadow is over Frieza, if you power down I'll make this as painless as I can." At this Frieza blew into a rage charging Mayu fists flying, which Mayu easily dodged. Frieza continued to throw punch after punch every time he missed but Mayu was growing bored with this game so he stepped aside of Frieza's next punch, wrapped his arm around Frieza's and straightened it. There was an auditable crunch then Frieza's right arm hung limply at his side bleeding. Frieza was crouching on the ground at Mayu's feet, he tried to whip his tail to knock Mayu over but he was too slow Mayu jumped then landed on Frieza's tail with one foot then kicked Frieza's chest with the other, the was an awful ripping scraping sound as Frieza was flung against the hull of his ship making a huge dent. King cold watched horrified as Mayu picked up Frieza's tail and tossed it over to Vegeta who by now was out of cover staring. Vegeta caught the metal tail, as the others watched stunned, "I think that would make a good trophy" Mayu stated coldly, Vegeta gave him a quick smile but quickly hid it again. "How does it feel Frieza, how does it feel to be tortured by someone impossibly stronger than you. Now you know how you made all those people on all those worlds felt as you conquered them! It's not nice! Is it Frieza?" Mayu taunted "but I think you've learned your lesson, you can go." Everyone was stunned especially Frieza how said to Mayu's turned back "I will not be dismissed by the likes of you! Your nothing but a stupid monkey!" and with that he flew into the air gathered all him remaining energy and created his planet killer attack, he screamed hysterically "dodge this if you want it doesn't matter every thing on this planet will be annihilated" he was laughing as he launched it. "Then I grant you no mercy" Mayu said as he clasped his hands together. It was about to hit him when he shouted. "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" he yelled firing his beam (you know what a kamehameha looks like) It went straight through Frieza's attack and struck him with enough force to vaporise him, the beam continued to go out into space before it stopped.  
  
The z fighters cheered as the beam ended until Mayu turned to look at them annoyed "destroying someone in not something to take pleasure in" he said staring hard at them only Vegeta laughed Mayu's face lightened "but hey! Frieza deserved it" and started laughing at the z fighters embarrassed faces and soon they to, laughed along with the rest. "Look out!" Gohaun yelled but he needn't have bothered Mayu easily dodged King Cold's attack and he countered causing cold to double over. "I'll make you an offer, come to me rule by my side and together we'll own the universe. Please I'm not full of pride like my son I'm a business man, join me" king cold said tactfully as a distraction, (as Mayu pretended to think about it) he attacked. Mayu easily caught his fists, crushing them his eyes locked back on their target "sorry, not enough job security" and he threw king cold high in the air hovered over the ground and called out "Kay-ha- blaze" so from his hands shot white hot flame which through pure heat melted the nearby rocks. The flames burned as they wrapped round king cold and soon all that remained was ash. Mayu floated above the pool of lava beneath his feet, he then flew over to the space ship and kicked it causing it to flip over like an up-turned turtle which then exploded. Mayu returned to normal his hair losing its entire blond glow. He flew down to his rock and retrieved his bandana and coat and replaced them. He moved across to the z fighters who still were unsure of him "as you heard I'm Mayu and if you follow me Goku will be arriving soon" the others were shocked as he flew to the east, although extremely confused they followed him. (By the by, Vegeta was still wearing that horrible pink shirt and Mayu was inwardly laughing his head off.)  
  
They stopped near a circular rock formation; one of the rocks was white with two doors. "How did that get here" Tien asked, the others looked stumped. "I brought it here 3 days ago, the hardest thing was finding some where to plug it in" he said this seriously but everyone else laughed as he handed out drinks. Mayu walked over to Gohaun "I see your using my gravity device at level 7" Gohaun nodded "I'm sorry, I meant to tell you to leave a fortnight's gap between every mastered 5th level" Mayu said. "Why?" Gohaun asked "Well it gives your body a chance to regain some of it's lost energy" Mayu answered. "No! Why did you give me it?" Gohaun asked "Gohaun you and I we have the same destiny and hidden inside you is an immense power that you will have to tap into. It's a power most can't comprehend, your mothers one of these people, she doesn't realise just how much the earth. No. This universe will need your power. So I devised this as a way of training your body while you train your mind. Plus this way you train as hard as Vegeta does. I may have to make a new one when your older depending on how strong you are." Mayu said thoughtfully Piccalo wonder what the future could hold, that requires Gohaun to train as hard as Vegeta.  
  
About 10 minutes past then Vegeta asked "hey you Mayu. Are you a saya-jin?" "Yes Vegeta" Mayu had been expecting this and he looked at Vegeta as he played with Frieza tail. And he kept up his tough guy look. "Your lying, Kakarot and I are only two saya-jin's left, three if you count the Halfling" Vegeta spat out. "Vegeta he is a saya-jin I mean not only did he beat Frieza with ease but he transformed unless your saying anyone can do it. Man I'd love to be a super saya-jin" said Krilin dreamily "How could we tell the difference cue ball" said Vegeta smirking "besides I'm calling him a liar, not a weakling" "Maybe he's a descendant from the future come back to help us beat the androids." Said Gohaun "Really kid! What an imagination, this is the real world people don't travel through time, don't be so thick" Vegeta barked Mayu however let out a small laugh then stopped at the stare he got and he returned to his silence saying "you'll find out soon".  
  
After about an hour, people were getting bored, especially Mayu (who was impatient by nature) started to carve shapes out of rocks with eye beams. (He created a tiger, a traffic light, a giraffe, 3 ducks of varying size and then a small Vegeta) Yamcha walked up and said staring closely at the stone Vegeta. "Man that's a good likeness, right down to the personality" Mayu's eyes glowed, and the stone Vegeta smirked then slammed it's fist into Yamcha's face. "Ow!" he said. Everyone started laughing as Yamcha got up rubbing his cheek. Mayu then sent the little Vegeta running after him until Vegeta kicked it's head of and it collapsed as a pile of rock. "Spoil sport" Bulma yelled sticking her tongue out at Vegeta and winking at Mayu.  
  
Mayu started to feel Goku's approach, it was time and he stood up, he knew the others were going to feel him soon too. "Here he comes" said Gohaun. Goku's pod arrived on earth making a big crater as it hit. By the time they got to the pod it opened and out came Goku, he was startled when he found his friends there waiting on him. Goku smiled as he saw Yamcha, Tien, and chow-sue were all smiling ; Bulma and Krilin were jumping around ; Vegeta was smirking ; Piccalo was as unreadable as ever ; Gohaun was crying and someone else he'd never seen before. "Eh? How'd you guys know I was coming?" he said to them they all looked at Mayu. 


	5. The Truth

Disclaimer- I don't own these characters but please don't take my story.  
  
Chapter5- truth  
  
Goku climbed up the side of crater, dust swirling around his strange boots. Goku welcomed by his friends and family now turned and asked "how did you guys know I was coming, I mean I didn't even know". Krylin turned and said "this guy told us, he's a super saya-jin we thought maybe you met him in space". "No I've never met him before" said a confused Goku, "so who beat Frieza, was it you Vegeta? I mean you've got his tail." "No Kakarot it wasn't! This child defeated him he's a super saya-jin like you Kakarot theirs only one problem with that, we are the only two saya- jin's left doesn't it strike you as a little odd that exactly when we need one a super saya-jin turns up, it's all a little too unbelievable" "Goku, Could I talk to you in private." Mayuu spoke calmly after Vegeta's accusation. Goku calmly replied "oh, k" Mayuu flew to the other side of the crater and Goku followed an inch behind him. Mayuu stood facing Goku the wind billowing through their hair. "Goku my name is Mayuu, and I came here to warn you of a great danger which comes in 3 years time but I also had another reason for coming here, I've already left the warning but I not sure what affect my interference might of changed. The fact is I also came hear to train Gohan and I know your listening Piccalo so you mustn't tell Gohan!" Hearing this Piccalo was stunned and Goku turned to look at him then Mayuu again. "Why do you want to train Gohan?" "In every universe, every reality there are born two great warriors the light of life and the darkness of destruction" at this Goku nodded "I am the light from another reality I came to train Gohan because he is the light of this universe and you have yet to meet the darkness but that's along way away first you must beat the androids, anyway the darkness of this universe is more powerful than you can imagine but Gohan would have been able to beat him on his own." "Then why did you come to train him?" "2 reasons;1 I want to be his friend and make sure he lives; 2 I'm told I, am the ultimate light and if I am then, out there in some reality somewhere, is an ultimate darkness. If that's true then I will be equal with it so I can't defeat it on my own, but Gohan has the potential to be just as strong as I can be. So together we can beat it." Mayuu hoped Goku would understand. "So why don't you train him now!" Goku asked "I've started but he's not ready for full training he hasn't yet realized how strong he is but he will soon. Now I only have one more request of you Goku, I wish to have a sparring match to see just how much I've improved." "Alright" Goku said smiling.  
  
They stood a distance apart staring at each other the sky seemed to darken with the mood; Mayuu moved first he flew straight at Goku. "Look their fighting now!" said Gohan "lets go help my dad" "Gohan!". Piccalo shouted "it's ok their just playing around with each other" "You mean you could hear them! What did they say?" Vegeta demanded "I couldn't hear all that well just at the end they spoke up." Piccalo said. [Hopefully that will satisfy him] thought Piccalo. Goku blocked Mayuu's punch, and countered with kick which Mayuu blocked easily. "What do you say we take it up a gear, Mayuu?" and with that he turned to super the ground beneath his feet rocked gently. Goku was really surprised when Mayuu was still able to block all of his attacks. "Let's see you dodge this," Goku instant translocated behind Mayuu; "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" there was a flash of light and Mayuu was smashed against the earth he'd caught the wave. [Man! I forgot he could do that] thought Mayuu. Mayuu turned super saya-jin and said "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" his blast pushed back Goku's till it was equal, then it started to go back further, Goku was straining to hold it equal with Mayuu's pouring every thing into it. Tien yelled "man, they're monsters feel that power". Vegeta was growling with rage. Suddenly Mayuu disappeared, Goku gasped his blast was heading toward the z- fighters he pulled it up at the last second causing a huge explosion above him. "Special beam cannon!" Mayuu was above Goku his fingers glowing. "No way!" Piccalo said "how can he know our moves if we didn't teach him them!" Mayuu's beam cannon smashed Goku to the ground leaving him with a big hole in his chest. "Dad!" Gohan yelled as Mayuu back to normal, landed by Goku, smiling. Mayuu smashed a hole in the rock next to Goku's head and said "I guess I win." A trickle of water came out of the smashed rock, and then it started to really flow. Mayuu was blasted in the back by Gohan; a small hole appeared in his coat the only trace of an attack, "what did you do to my dad!" "don't worry Gohan he'll be fine" Mayuu said calmly as his eyes glowed deep blue, the hole in his coat started to close "its a lot easier to repair your dad, than this coat" he said smiling The water was now pouring out the rock but now it seemed to be flowing around Goku then a tornado of water surrounded him. Mayuu's eyes still glowed suddenly their was a flash and water fell to the ground and Goku stood perfectly alright in the centre of a big puddle looking completely soaked and confused. "Now I will answer, almost, any questions you have" said Mayuu laughing. "I'm first unless anyone's got a problem with that" Vegeta announced, "How can you be a saya-jin?" "I'm a dimensional traveler, I came here from my home reality where there are no real saya-jins, and you are all on an anime series called Dragonball z." "Were a bunch of stupid cartoons" outraged Vegeta. "It was much more than that to me, when my home was threatened and my powers awakened, I realized that if I became a half saya-jin it would give me a great advantage over my enemy."  
  
{Flashback in time!}  
  
Mayuu spoke softly. "I was born as a human but unlike most humans as I got older I realized I could control a portion of my energy, I found a guide who taught me all I needed to know about my destiny. My true power was locked away from me and I couldn't get to it without a key, so as I got older people thought I was just an above average guy not knowing the great secret I held within, not realizing my full potential I did train there was no need I knew once my power was awakened I would be able to transform myself to change my D.N.A. to do anything I thought could give me an advantage including become a saya-jin!"  
  
"Liar that's impossible." Vegeta yelled. "No, it's not Vegeta, not for me" Mayuu said. "So if you can change your D.N.A. why didn't you make other improvements? Like good looks" smirked Vegeta. "Why didn't you get any fashion sense" Mayuu shot back "How dare you, you little pest, I should teach you some manners" he yelled. "Your welcome to try old man, but I teach back" Mayuu returned. "What was the key you needed to unlock your power?" asked Gohan quickly before vegeta took him up on the offer. "I needed to fall in love and have that love returned Gohan." Mayuu answered "so the instant my girlfriend, told me she loved me my power came out, in a blinding light I became what I always wanted to be a saya-jin, my first battle was a bit of an embarrassment you see I allowed my enemies to beat me up." "Why?" asked Goku "My body was new, my power new, I needed to rapidly improve my skill, so I allowed then to think they'd won then I healed myself, like I did you." "It allowed you to greatly increase you skill and power in only a few minutes." Vegeta realized "If i needed to I could of easily beaten the henchmen but I had no idea how strong my true enemy would be. I not only had to increase my strength with K.O. Ken but I also had to turn super saya- jin" "You turned super saya-jin in your first fight!" Tien said shocked. "I had to, I had no previous training in this body" Mayuu said like he was embarrassed. "After my battle I trained hard until I mastered my power and skill then after fighting many evils, I decided it was time to leave my home dimension and seek out others like me. So I eventually came here in the future I watched the carnage left by the androids so I came back in time to warn you all." "What if your home is attacked while you're away?" asked Krylin "My girlfriend is now my wife and she has the same kind of power I do. So now she has become so strong, she became a super saya-jin; also so my home is well protected since even if someone stronger than she turns up, she and I have a telepathic link so she can call to me if I'm needed"  
  
"It's getting late so if you don't mind I think I'll call it a day" Mayuu spoke "Wait, I'm wondering how you knew. How to use Goku's kamehameha wave and my special beam cannon?" Piccalo asked. "I guess you've got a right to know, huh. Well one of my powers is the ability to use any attack I see so even although you were just a T.V. Show in my home world I still saw what you moves looked like then I trained with them until I mastered them. I even know a few of your moves you haven't even thought up yet." Mayuu smiled to the people around him "train hard every one I may not know what the future for this planet now holds, but what are the odds? That it's going to be a very tough battle. Goodbye everyone." And with that Mayuu rose into the air waved then blinked out of existence.  
  
The z fighters watched Mayuu leave then headed for their own homes, for in three years the androids will arrive it's going to take a lot to beat them and they knew it.  
  
Mayuu arrived in his sky Wyre home floating high above earth. (Picture a huge golden yellow pyramid with 4 great arcs like claws on each corner with large glass windows all over it and one big glass area at the very top). Like this () He arrived panting maybe his battle with Goku took more out of him than he'd thought, he walked across his garden in the giant green house at the top of his home, this was his favorite place to teleport to it was easy to remember, open and had a near by water fall and lake, where he could heal himself. He wasn't that badly hurt so he decided he just needed some rest, he made his way down to the next level by way of the stair way behind the waterfall. He traveled down the steps but instead of taking the corridor to his bed chamber he reached out his mind. [Where are you?] He asked. [On the patio] came the answer. Mayuu entered the patio (which is more like exiting the pyramid, as it was more a kind of floor with a rail, since the doors opened out into the open air room) their by the rail was his wife she looked amazing in the moon light her hair gleamed silvery. He walked up to her placed his arm round her and said, "I missed you today" in her ear. "I missed you too" she said. She turned and kissed him fleetingly, as he held her and looked out at the world that was his responsibility, he smiled at his luck. 


	6. The Competition

Disclaimer: these are not my characters except Mayuu  
  
The competition  
  
Mayuu's got a hard time ahead all the z fighters do, they have no idea what Mayuu's interference in the time stream had done. But now its time to find out!  
  
Three years solid the z fighters trained and by the end trunks was born, Goku had his driver's license and Gohan final reached level 100 on the pendant. Reached but not yet mastered and as the time came close Goku is struck by the heart disease and recovers quickly. The big day arrives and the z fighters all make preparations to leave Krillin meets up with Goku and Gohan flying swiftly over the ocean, next piccolo turns up and the four set down on the island location given by Mayuu. On the hill side they stood watch over the sleepy town Yamcha was the next to arrive then Tien and lastly Vegeta smirking as he reached their position. "Maybe you should all go home I'm more than enough for these weaklings besides you'd only get in my way" Vegeta laughed loudly as he said this. Most of the fighters ignored him but Krillin looked annoyed. "What time are the androids due?" asked Tien. "9:28" replied Piccalo his eyes fixed to the towns people searching for any clue to the identity of the androids. "Its 9:20 now so not long left, I hope I'm ready" said Yamcha looking at his watch. Just then a roar could be heard from the west. "Get ready some things coming" said Goku sternly. It was Bulma and Yadjerobie arriving in a capsule jet. "Hey guys" Bulma announced as she got out the plane. "What are you, doing here?" Vegeta growled. "I just brought some one to meet the guys" Bulma barked back. A wail picked up from the jet. "Bulma take this thing off me, now" Yadjerobie whined as he held up a small noisy lump (he can't lift up himself, can he?) Bulma hurried over and took the baby which soon settled down in her arms. Proudly Bulma said "Everyone this is trunks". "Wow Bulma is that yours?" asked Krillin. "Sure is, isn't he adorable" she responded. "Is he yours Yamcha?" asked Goku. "Uh-uh he's not mine" Yamcha pouted. "He's mine" Vegeta said passively. "Really! Vegeta a daddy, hahahaha" said Goku as everyone joined in the laughter. "What is so funny, she is marginally attractive" said Vegeta. "I'm a darn sight more than that, any way its you their laughing at." Yelled Bulma "Hey Goku here take these they're the last of Korin's Zenzu beans" Yadjerobie said throwing the bag at Goku who caught them gently. "Guys it time" Piccalo yelled. "So where are they?" Gohan spoke removing his pendant and handing it to Bulma who took it with a wink. "Maybe that kid lied" said Vegeta "Maybe he didn't, remember I said you can't sense them" said Mayuu from his perch in a nearby tree. "How long have you been there?" asked Yamcha? "Since 'marginally attractive' and they should be down in the town" he answered quickly. "Then let's go" said Goku as he took to the air. The rest soon followed and only Mayuu, Bulma, Trunks and Yadjerobie were left on the hill. "hey trunks" Mayuu said as he flew down from the tree to in front of Bulma "I'd say he looks like Vegeta but I don't want to insult him or you" and with that, he fixed his eyes on the town and easily caught up with the others.  
  
The town was pretty ordinary people coming and going no telling who was an android, "alright guy lets split up and search, signal the rest when you find them, go!" said Goku. The z fighter split up, Mayuu was being stupid lifting up cars and yelling "here android, android, android". Piccalo was looking at him stunned until he realized how worried Mayuu looked. "What is it?" Piccalo asked. "They should be here, exactly here I've seen what time interference can do but I had to chance it, now I'm beginning to wonder if I should have". Piccalo's answer gave Mayuu peace, "you gave us a chance, I don't think you would have been capable of doing anything less its just in your nature, as it is in most of ours" as he said this he gave a side ways look at Vegeta. "Don't be so worried Piccalo Vegeta for once in his life has found a home and has people who have opened his heart, nothing else gives a warrior more purpose to fight than that" A Ki blast lit the sky and every one was there in a second. "Where are they" Krillin yelled "Guy's you have to see this!" Yamcha shouted, he was looking into a TV. shop window, "look". There on the all the TV sets was the same program the owner came out screaming "it's on all the TV's and half of them aren't plugged in". Mayuu stared at the screen their was androids 16, 17, 18, 19, 20 and cell and twenty was talking, turn it up Mayuu said to the owner, "I'll say this again, I am doctor Garoe creator of the red ribbon army and I challenge any so called fighters to compete in the worlds martial arts tournament I am holding at this location at this time 2 weeks from now" a map appeared on screen, "to win you must defeat me and my androids and Goku, we'll be waiting for you!".  
  
After this message played on the TV another twice but now Mayuu was really worried. "Why are you so worried Mayuu? I mean this is good isn't it? It means they have to play by rules" asked Krillin. "Since when do bad guys play by the rules" said Gohan. "you're right but that's not what worrying me it's the amount of change in this reality," Mayuu talked quietly and the z fighters paid close attention to his words, "19 and Garoe can absorb life force from people the more that compete in their tournament the more energy they can steal, also I can tell that 16, 17 and 18 are about twice as stronger as they should be but my biggest concern is cell, not only can he absorb life force but if he can absorb 16, 17 and 18 again there may be no stopping him there is no way you can all improve enough in time for the tournament unless..." "Unless, what?" thundered Vegeta. "Unless, you come with me and train in my universe" Mayuu's voice had an edge. "Any one who wants to come be at Goku's house by noon?" The fighters split up heading home to contemplate what Mayuu said. All had left but Piccalo and Mayuu who now stood on the same hill as earlier. "The androids aren't the problem are they" said Piccalo "No it just, if things keep happening this fast Gohan might not be ready for the darkness in time" Mayuu's breath slowed. "Piccalo as you are now you don't stand a chance, you're going to need to merge with Kami and even then you're going to need some intense training to have a chance of surviving cell" Piccalo smiled "I though I might have to do that soon I just didn't expect it to be so quick" With that Piccalo zoomed of in the direction of the look out and Mayuu winked out of existence. [This is going to be tough, even for me] he thought. 


	7. The Intensity

Disclaimer- these characters don't belong to me except Mayuu.  
  
The intensity  
  
Training it's an easy word to say but to train like warrior I don't think what we see in Dragonball even come close to expressing how hard it is, Mayuu is about to show them that, they've never really trained before...  
  
We start of at Mayuu home he lay next to his partner staring at her, meeting were coming and the though of the z fighters arrival had excited him it had been so long since his first intense training when he'd just emerged, soon Gohan would be put through the same thing, Mayuu hoped he was ready he had been prepare most of his life for this power since he first met his guide, since the instance he'd met his soul-mate, he knew what was coming he never had a unreasonable fear but now looking at her thinking about his world, he found he'd always feared this day but he also had learned through experience that you can't let fear hold you back, and it was this lesson which is hardest of most to learn.  
  
"Chris?" she said with out turning round. "Yeah" he answered quickly, "what is it?" "it's time for you to go, I'll be at the training point waiting for you" she said softly as she started to rise her bare back glistened in the morning glow, her light hair running the length of her spine, wild and uncontrollable. "thanks I'm sure most of them will appreciate it" he said as he to rose, taking his neatly folded clothes of the chair near the cupboard, got changed and ran slowly to the garden pyramid (running slowly it only took 5 seconds to get there and this is a big place with no lifts much to this annoyance of most of the guests he got) Once there he grabbed the fruit off a tree and took a bite out of it before winking out of this reality.  
  
Goku's house not usually known for its tranquillity was rather peaceful considering Chichi learning of Gohan and Goku's immanent departure had started a screaming match which in the end Goku one. Chichi was not happy. When Krillin turned up early in the morning she nearly went ballistic again but she retain her composure and realising she may have more early guests began work on breakfast. The next fighter to turn up was Piccalo who apparently had been sitting on the roof for a couple of hours, until Gohan noticed him as soon as he woke up. "Chichi i'm hungry please can't I at least have an apple?" said Goku painfully as a growl from his stomach which was accompanied by Tein's arrival. "No Goku you not to have anything till 10 who knows when you'll get fed next, so I want you to eat at late as possible" she replied hastily. "Need a hand chichi?" asked Mayuu sincerely this caused chichi to scream loudly. "I hate it when you do that!" shouted chichi. "Sorry where are my manners" Mayuu faded out, there was a knock at the door Tien answered it to find no one there. "Is that better?" Mayuu asked chichi causing her to scream again this time accompanied by a group of smashing plates. "Guess not, huh?" said Mayuu to him self as he waved his hand and the smashed plates, reformed and flew to the table. "What are you doing here so early?" questioned Goku smiling broadly but trying to hide it from his exasperated wife. "I thought I come by help chichi cook breakfast, so she knows she doesn't have to worry about you starving while you're gone," he replied cheerily, "so what can I do to help?" "Well... you could pour the porridge and they can start on that" she said returning to work. Mayuu took up the bowl and instantly regretted it, burning his hands he poured out the porridge then quickly ran out the house yelling "ow, ow, ow, ow, ow". When he returned their was a sight like that of a confused mental patients painting, Goku was already finished his bowl Gohan was putting what looked like an entire pot of honey into his, Krillin was stuffing his face and Tien was using a fork (Mayuu asked him later why and he replied "it develops patience", to which Mayuu reply "it develops sour milk") chichi had a massive frying pan which she was tossing high into the air while also cooking toast with her feet, Piccalo seen to be sitting on the ceiling and Yamcha must of arrived as he'd ran out the door, he looked completely normal eating his porridge with a spoon with this chaos going on around him. Mayuu once again picked up the bowl and began refilling Goku, Krillin and Gohan's bowls. It was currently half ten so when Vegeta arrived at eleven with Trunks and Bulma it was time to go, they all gathered outside as Mayuu stood waiting for them to say good bye. "So how do we get to this stupid world of yours?" asked Vegeta with a grin. Mayuu ignored the dig and replied "through this" Mayuu gathered his energy and formed a small door the size of a playing card it was made of light, he placed this down on the ground in front of him. "How do you expect to get me through that, I doubt you'd even get Kakarot's brain through that" Vegeta snapped. "Thanks Vegeta, wait..." Goku looked confused and scratched his head, this made everyone laugh. Mayuu smiled grabbed the top edge of the door and pulled (it change size like an object in a drawing program) when it was done it looked like an average pulsating door. One by one the z fighters walked through, "bye guys, train hard ok" said Bulma as all but Mayuu went though. Mayuu eyes flashed, the door was gone in a flash of sparks and he yelled "bye" before disappearing.  
  
Goku having been the first inside the door was the first to exit as the light faded from his eyes Goku looked out on a desolate world crates and ravines filled his view. Vegeta was the next out but because of the light on his eyes he didn't see Goku still standing there and preceded to trip over each other leaving a mangled mess in front of the portal, "for god sake Kakarot get you foot out of my nose, it stinks!" Vegeta thundered. "To bad it wasn't you mouth" said Goku detaching himself form Vegeta but too slowly as Yamcha and Tien both came through at near enough the same time and fell over making an even worse pileup than before. "hey watch it!" yelled Yamcha, "ow, my eye!" popped Tien, "ka-ka-rot!" yelled mumbled Vegeta Goku's foot this time in his mouth. "Sorry Vegeta" Goku said as he took his foot out Vegeta's mouth. Piccalo was next but he knew what happened so tried to jump over them, when Tien suddenly got up knocking Piccalo off balance making him fall on top of them all. Krillin was next but luckily the pile up had worked out what to do and got out of the way in time to prevent another mess Gohan was last and as he exited looking at the dirt and bruises said "no fair you always start without me" the door behind him closed to revel a young woman who had been standing behind the door watching them, she was giggling. "Hi I'm c... Mayuu's soul mate and wife, my name is Talaina" at the end she gave a small curtsey. She was fairly tall slim with, light brown-blond hair tie in two long pig tails (like Ruri from Nadesico). She wore a sleeveless jet black top and a long black skirt, but it was her eyes that caught the z fighters attention they looked warm and full of love, deep blue in colour they seem to stare straight into your soul and make you want to be better...  
  
An arm wrapped around her waist and said "sorry I meant to tell you that once you exit to get out of the way of those behind you" it was Mayuu, he kissed his wife, whispered something in her ear then said "welcome to my stage one training world. Krillin, Tien and Yamcha you'll all train here with Talaina. The rest of you grab on we need to teleport to my stage two training world" "Why can we train there to?" asked Krillin. "Because not to be rude, but your not strong enough yet Talaina will explain more." He spoke but in didn't come out as rude as he thought, luckily. Goku, Piccalo, Vegeta and Gohan grabbed on to Mayuu and with a fleeting kiss to his wife disappeared, Vegeta's only thought was no way is that woman a super-Saya-jin. After their departure Talaina turned to the others and said "listen I know you want to go but Mayuu's right your not strong enough to train at their level yet but if you want to be then lets get started this is one of Mayuu's favourite training grounds because of this" she went over to a small metal pillar on this was a digital dial set to one. (That's right the entire planet was a gravity training room) She turned the dial to two but forgot to change. (The skirt she was wearing was rather loose and as soon as the dial was turned her skirt fell down revealing a pair of lace red knickers, luckily she caught them at her knees and changed into trousers with a flash of her eyes.) No one noticed as they were all to busy with the gravity change. "Okay first of all show me what you've got I'll be your opponent" Talaina said. The guys laughed and Krillin said "listen Mayuu's been really nice to us we really don't pay him back, by beating his wife into a pulp I mean you don't seem very strong" "What you have to learn is that appearances are deceptive." Talaina smiled coolly the same cool smile as Mayuu.  
  
Mayuu landed with the z fighters on stage two he knew that on this world their was extra strong gravity fluctuations, violent volcanic eruptions, time-space distortions, freezing blizzards, explosions and basically it is the most extreme planet he's ever found. "Don't tell me, this pile of scrap is your home world" smirked Vegeta. "Actually this is your new home, welcome to stage two" he retorted. "And there is stage one he said pointing to a black moon in the sky." There was a massive flash and a huge power level appeared from the moon. "What the heck is that it's as strong as me!" bellowed Piccalo. "Most of it is my star," (his pet name for Talaina) "the rest is Krillin, Tien and Yamcha getting their butts whipped because they under-estimated her".  
  
On stage one Talaina was easily playing in the gravity no matter what they did Tien and the others couldn't hit her that is until both Tien and Yamcha used K.O. Ken at the same time punching her into a rocky valley which Krillin blasted with a kamehameha blowing it up. The smoke cleared to reveal her standing completely unscathed in the crater. "you lucky" she said "if I was an android you'd already be dead" she resumed her attack hitting Tien, Yamcha and Krillin squarely with one kick each sending them into the ground next to each other barley able to stand back up. "Well..."she said tauntingly.  
  
"What an amazing fight" Goku said "your wife's quite the little fighter" "Yeah... Now lets begin our training, Goku I think you should teach Gohan how to go super saya-jin, Piccalo will do his own thing as usual and Vegeta how about you and I have a spar?" said Mayuu. "Sure fine by me" he smirked. Just then a large gravity wave hit increasing the gravity to 105.6 times earth's gravity. "What the heck is going on...?" yelled Piccalo as he almost collapsed. "It's a gravity wave they come and go and aren't always that weak." At this all the saya-jins stared at Mayuu as if for the first time, he was showing no strain at all from this immense gravity and they believed what he said.  
  
Next chapters going to be Vegeta versus Mayuu, also Talaina show off her home to the fighters and tells Gohan about how she and Mayuu met. Also I'd like to know what you think of my story give it a review. Please. I need the input. 


End file.
